Unexpected Ending
by Syrun
Summary: Sasuke's death marks the start of war, and also, the start of pure love, which will have to face the consequences of lies and disloyalty. Naruto and Sakura have to fight for their loved ones, as the truth finally unfolds, and chaos takes over. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hai mina!**  
**As some of you can see I decided to remake this story. Reason is because when I started this I didn't have almost any knowledge in writing, and even though I still consider myself a noob, I think I know better now. **

**I was going to throw it away for good, but I love the plot of the story so I decided to just go over it again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~**

**Thank you for reading, please review, critiques are always welcome :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

They were taking him back to Konohagakure. Sakura, who was crying all over the place, carried him by his right arm, Naruto on the other side. He was trying to soothe Sakura, but failing, cause he couldn't calm himself after all that. Gaara defeated Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura couldn't be happier, but at the same time scared, and hurt. For Sasuke they were no one, just a burden, and now they were dragging him back to Konoha.

"Sakura," Naruto kept saying, "please calm down, everything is okay. We have Sasuke with us, everything will be alright. I'm thinking whether to keep going or wait for you to calm d-" he stopped suddenly catching her expression. "Well then try to calm down if you want me to keep going, please, it hurts me to see you like that."

There he said it, he said those words… Making her remember, again, how much he loves her. Deciding she wouldn't hurt him more than she already has, she tried to calm down by breathing slowly, and it worked. The sobbing stopped, kind of.

"What is bothering you? I thought you would be jumping around and laughing like maniac when this day came." He asked her, looking at her face over Sasuke's head.

"It's just that… I don't know if… he …will survive this. . . ." she said between big breaths.

"Oh, so that's what worries you. . . He will Sakura, he's an Uchiha. It's in his blood." He said, looking away. "Anyway, were already here, look!"

From in between the trees, the lights of Konoha shined beautifully, they could hear the chatter of the people, the sounds of home. They smiled at this, they were finally home. They hurried through the gates and ran, carefully, to the main temporary hospital, since Konohagakure is still rebuilding from the Pein attack. Shizune attended quickly to work, after almost dying of shock at what she saw. Sakura had to stay for two days to restore her loss of blood, but of course, she didn't leave the hospital, she was watching over her dear Sasuke and Tsunade (how was still in comma) sometimes. Naruto came now and then, didn't stay too long because most of the time she was crying because Sasuke showed no progress, and he couldn't stand that. Once he _made_ her get a grip of herself by making her remember how much she has already hurt him and how much more she keeps doing it by crying. He was starting to like this ability to control her. Sasuke was already on his almost-wake-up stage. Both Naruto and Sakura were scared to death, not wanting to think how they'll deal with him once he wakes up and tries to make them pieces.

Sakura decided to give Sasuke one last glance –for the hour- and headed out to get some fresh air. Konoha was looking good; half of it was already rebuilt. She saw Sai carrying some wood somewhere and waved at him, he smiled back at her. And then she noticed who he was walking with: Ino. . . . "Great, another couple." she said under her breath, _maybe they are going out…no. He has no feelings._

Ichiraku Street was shinning. She walked past the almost rebuilt Ichiraku Ramen shop, she saw Naruto there, as always, eating a big bowl of ramen. _How can he be there eating in mid building?_ _He's impossible_. She tried to walk past before he saw her, but too late:

"Sakura-chan!" he said happily, running towards her, ramen bowl in hand.

"What is it Naruto?" She said kind of annoyed.

"Nothing, just to ask, how's Sasuke doing?" he said innocently. He put such a pretty face she couldn't suppress her smile.

"He's alright. I assume he's going to wake up today. " She said still smiling. " I was thinking, what are we going to do once he wakes up and tries to make us dust?"

"Hmm, good question. Well you can paralyze him, you know, to oblige him to listen to us and then see what happens." He said.

"Actually, that's kind of a good idea. We should try. But still, we'll need support. I'll go look for Kakashi Sensei to see if he would come. Just in case." She said and head off once Naruto noded.

They arrived at the fight place. Both were looking with worried expressions at the traces and huge puddles of blood the five Kages and Eagle group had left. The path of destruction looked intimidating.

"The Kages put up a good fight, didn't they? So, what exactly happened here?" Asked Madara.

"The five Kages fought against Sasuke, the Kazekage beat him, and then Nine-Tails Jinchuriki arrived later as well. Sasuke couldn't cope with all that." Said Zetsu, shaking his head in disapproval.

"So it looks like poor Sasuke wasn't strong enough for the six of them. Haha."

"Madara, don't pick it up on him. It was six against one. There was no way he could win. He used a lot of techniques. He used Amaterasu, and Susanno as well, therefore he was left without chakra." Setzu told Madara.

"Do you think he could possibly be alive?" Madara asked.

"I think he is. Jinchuriki took him with him, so he must be. Shall we go finish the job?" Asked Zetsu.

"I say we should. He's not useful to us if after all of what he did he's still weak." said Madara, looking down at a huge puddle of blood.

Sasuke didn't wake up when planned. Sakura and Naruto stayed in the hospital to watch over. They were deeply asleep, Sakura laying on the floor besides Sasuke's bed, Naruto on her side. Sasuke twitched once, twice. His eyes opened. He was disoriented. He didn't know were he was. He raised his head and looked around. He saw Naruto and Sakura sleeping on the floor and stood up. He realized then that every inch of his body hurt. He couldn't remember much of his fight with Gaara, couldn't remember when Naruto took him. He remembered well the blow Naruto gave him with Rasengan. He was so full of rage. He wanted to kill Naruto so badly. . . . -_**Chidori**_- Then he suddenly heard a sound from outside.

"Who's there?" he asked in a menacing voice, looking around.

"Shh, it's me." Said Madara quietly. "Now get that thing away from me." he said, pointing at the chakra lightning, "I need you to relax, we're taking you out of here, and you are having a chance against your friend the Jinchuriki, but wait."

"He's not my friend." Said Sasuke, clearly mad. He heard Madara chuckle quietly in the dark.

"May I know what are you waiting for, Sasuke?" Asked Zetsu, suddenly appearing from under the ground.

And the chaos began. Sasuke sent Chidori streams all over the place. He hit Naruto, who rose up to protect Sakura from the streams, receiving all the harm himself. One, two, three streams hit Naruto straight in the chest, blood pouring everywhere, lightning hitting the floor, the walls. . . .

"I'm all right, just get cover!" he screamed at Sakura, who hesitated, but after looking at his eyes ran to get some shelter, pulling him with her, Naruto made a seal and 3 clones appeared from thin air.

Once they were hidden behind some trees, Sakura rapidly formed a seal, the blue aura formed around her hands, and started curing Naruto's largest wounds.

"How could we be so careless." She muttered to Naruto, desperate. "What are we going to do now?"

"Sakura leave that for later," said Naruto trying to stop her from curing him, but he saw her expression and new that he'd better leave her do what she wanted. "We'll have to fight him. I have an idea."

**_~~~ New readers: I'm hoping you liked this and that you're eager to read next chapter :) _**

**_~~~ My frequent readers: If you read this last time, I really hope you enjoyed this remake the most haha _**

**_~~~ Thank you all for reading and please, please review. I love reviews and critiques, they help me improve. =) See ya next time minna, very soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaaai minna. :D Next chapter~ Oh I wanted to thank you all for the faves and alerts, you guys made me really happy. Special thanks for the reviewers of course.~ Nao, guys, I kinda suck in battle scenes, its something I'm still trying to improve, but I think I didn't do too bad here, lol. Hope you enjoy it~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Nightmare**

"ZETSU WATCH OUT!" Screamed Sasuke, as Sakura jumped, blue aura around her hands, straight at Zetsu from out of nowhere, managing to brake a tiny piece of his shell as he disappeared underground. The whole ground broke under her strength, he wasn't visible anywhere, she raised her hands as she landed, prepared, then "FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke screamed, a huge flame erupting from his mouth, in Sakura's direction, Naruto, jumping down from a tree, landed right in front of her, taking the blast. Sakura's eyes widened in horror but -_puff_- it was a shadow clone, relief crossing her face. "RASENGAN!" Tow clones screamed, running to Sasuke from both sides Rasengan in hand, Sasuke made a seal, and in an instant, he wasn't there, the clones collided with the other making a giant blast. "RASENGAN," Naruto tried again, this time with Madara, who had been standing near the almost-destroyed temporary hospital, enjoying the show, but he just disappeared in a swirl.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed heading for Naruto, again. He hit him but it was just another clone. He looked around himself; he couldn't see Naruto or Sakura.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Sasuke screamed with rage.

Suddenly two Narutos where holding him, pushing his arms behind his back -_CHIDORI STREAM_- both clones disappeared in a loud puff while another one came with a kunai in his hands... Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan menacingly, standing prepared, focused. The clone stopped in it's tracks and disappeared, then, silence. . . .

Naruto and Sakura stood behind some trees a few miles away, completely hidden, trying to figure out what to do next.

"This is going to be hard. . ." muttered Naruto desperately to Sakura. "What can we do now? Our first plan failed. . ."

"I don't know, but stop sending shadow clones will you? They're going to find us, and even worse, you'll be left without chakra!" Answered Sakura desperate, too. "Let's see, the one of the shell must be underground."

"Yeah."

"The other one I don't know, but let's just focus on this two and watch our backs. How bout this; I will attack the shell." Said Sakura, clearly not sure of what she was planning.

"I think his name is Zetsu"

"Yeah, whatever he's called! I'll try to take him out of his hideout and fight him one on one while you take on Sasuke. Is that all right?" She asked looking a little scared. "Even though I don't think I'm even close to his strength, it's the only way to get to Sasuke I guess. . ."

Naruto bit his lip, looking worried. "Okay, look, you'll have a huge army of clones looking near you." He said. "I don't want to leave you so unprotected."

"Sure." She said, looking absolutely relived. She stood up and offered Naruto her hand. He took it, smiling, and stood up too. "Just make sure to have enough chakra, Naruto."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Okay, let's do this" Sakura said. "And be careful. Please."

"Always am." he winked and set off. -_KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU ART OF THE SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER**.**_-

* * *

BOOOOOOOOM! The ground exploded. Zetsu was now standing in front of Sakura, who had blasted the ground open, prepared for the next attack. Two Naruto clones jumped in to distract Zetsu while Sakura aimed a chakra-charged kick at him, but Zetsu split in two, his two halves screaming at each other words that were unintelligible, and sticking back together behind Sakura, who turned around after blasting the two clones accidentally, and sent another crashing ground wave towards Zetsu.

"Wow, I say she doesn't need us." Said one of the clones that were watching from the trees.

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading for Sasuke, who was close to the now set-in-flames hospital. He remembered Tsunade was there "Crap! Lady Tsunade!" he screamed, alarmed. "Go get her out!" He screamed at one of his clones.

"Yo!" said the clone and went inside, running as fast as he could.

When he was close to Sasuke, he saw he had his Sharingan active, and tried not to make eye contact with him. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how his clone ran away at high speed with Tsunade in his arms. She was safe. He stopped a few feet away from Sasuke, looking at a spot somewhere near his hair instead, "Sasuke…" Then, made the mistake he had been preventing.

It was terrible, a nightmare. Every centimeter of his body ached, hurt, and burned. He was bleeding through every pore; his bones were braking one after another, piercing his skin. His head felt like exploding, his heart was about a thousand beats per second, it was going to blast. Everything hurt so much, he couldn't move, his eyes were full of blood. Then he couldn't breathe, his throat filled with blood. It felt as if he was tied and set in open fire. _This is only an illusion, _he thought, _I can get out of his grip, I can._

He tried to move his arms to make a seal, but he couldn't. The bones on his right leg were now starting to brake too. He could feel the loud crack of his bones breaking., feel the stabbing pain. He began to fall, there seemed to be no stop to this, no way could he resist this pain, he was going to die…

Memories started filling his head, beautiful memories, thoughts of her...

_**~Flashback~**_

" _Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO wake up! __"_

_WAMN!_

"_Aaaaaaarg! Sakura, that hurt!" Screamed Naruto as Sakura slammed him a little too hard. He had been sleeping on his couch the whole day, he didn't have anything else to do, and Sakura wouldn't go eat with him. But ironically, she was here now, inside his house._

"_Hahaha, sorry, but I need your help. Oh and sorry for trespassing." She said, with a smoldering smile that sent Naruto love currents all the way from his toes to the tip of his every hair._

"_It's okay." he said with a cheerful, loving smile. "What is it you need?" He asked as he stood up to stand in front of her, to look into her eyes._

"_Well' it's something really stupid actually, but only you can do it for me" she said a little more serious._

"_You know I'd do anything for you!" He said smiling hugely._

"_Yeah, I know. What would I do without you?"_

"_Um... Come sit down Sakura." He said, pulling her with him to the couch. "Tell me, what you want me to do for you today?" Sakura giggled. "What?"_

"_It's just that you sounded like a sales man." She laughed, then she cleared her throat and spoke more seriously, slightly blushing and looking down and away from Naruto, "It's just... I need someone Naruto." Naruto just stared, confused. "Someone who can be my shoulder to cry on. Someone who I can entrust my deepest feelings and fears, who would listen to me and make me feel better."_

"_...Sakura." Naruto took her hand, and held it even when she tried to pull it away, then she just held it tighter. Tears started escaping out of her eyes as she threw her arms around Naruto and started crying loudly._

"_Naruto, thank you…so much" cried Sakura onto Naruto's chest. _

"_You know I'll always be here for you" he said, caressing her hair, and kissing the top of her head. She didn't complain of this, she was already calming down, breathing slower every time._

"_What would I do without you Naruto?" She asked, raising her head to look straight into Naruto's eyes. "What would be of me if you weren't here for me?"_

"_I don't know." He answered, then added, teasing: "You tell me."_

"_I wouldn't be alive." she said simply. "If I didn't have anyone to cheer me up, to hold me up, to keep me positive and smiling, I would just have broke in pieces." Naruto only looked at her, speechless._

"_Naruto," she suddenly said very serious. "Don't you dare leave me alone, you hear me? Don't you dare!"_

"_I won't" Naruto said very serious of himself, taking a bit of advantage of this opportunity and pulling her back in another hug._

_**~End of flashback~**_

Sakura. . . .

Naruto rose his broken limbs, made a seal and in a blink of an eye, he was back in reality. Nothing had changed since he was caught in Sasuke's illusion, it was as thought time had stopped. Sasuke was standing in front of him, his eyes wide with shock, obviously surprised at Naruto's escape. "KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto screamed and ten clonesrose up and ran at Sasuke, kunais and Rasengans at the ready. BOOOOOM! Another massive explosion made both Naruto and Sasuke paralyze in mid fight, shadow clones and all. That blast came from where Sakura and Zetsu were fighting. Without thinking, Naruto released the clones' jutsu, to see what had happened, to get the clones' memories. The clones disappeared with a puff of smoke and the memories came. Tsunade was taken to Shizune, jounin were alerted that intruders were in town, and Sakura had apparently blasted Zetsu in pieces. _YEEEEEESSSSS!_ Naruto thought. He turned and saw Sakura coming to him, starting at Sasuke.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked her, as she stopped behind him.

"No, he escaped again, just missed the blast" She answered, not taking her eyes off Sasuke.

Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't using Mangekyo anymore. _Must be trying to preserve chakra_. Suddenly the ground broke, Sakura screamed as her body rose to the air, a hard something hit her in the ribs and she was sent directly into a tree, which smashed and broke in half, Sakura no longer visible.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed and ran in her direction without thinking and _CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI CHRI_

Another scream, a puddle of blood, a hard something, numbness. . .

* * *

**~~~I really hope you liked this chapter. :D I'm going to improve more in battle scenes, its a promise. And guyysss don't forget to review!**

**~~~ As I always say, I love reviews, critiques are very welcome, they help me improve. **

**~~~Baaaai for now, see you in a few~ Muah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai minna :D Here's Chapter 3. I hope you like it and that you review :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Gone Life and a New Beginning**

Sasuke had attacked Naruto with Chidori when he gave him his back, hitting him straight through the chest, half his arm visible on the other side. Sakura's scream covered the moonlit night, Naruto's body fell, with a thud, to the ground at Sasuke's feet. One half of Zetsu was laughing and congratulating Sasuke for killing the Jinchuriki, the other made the weirdness more apparent by staying motionless next to his companion.

"Excellent Sasuke, excellent! Haha! Now, what with the girl?" asked Zetsu, suddenly being serious. "May I have the pleasure in killing her?"

"No," answered Sasuke looking at her crawl out of the tree she'd been blasted to, crying, her whole body covered in her blood and trembling. "We wait for Madara to come back."

Sakura could not believe what had just happened. _He can't be dead, he promised. _She looked at him on the ground, he didn't move, he had a hole in the middle of his chest. _It can't be… please… Naruto. _Then she saw it from the corner of her eyes; A spiral swirl and a trace of silver, her scream echoed once more as the head fell on her feet, Sasuke's head. Sakura stood frozen, the tears didn't seem to have an end. Madara's smirk was visible for a few seconds, then he and Zetsu left, without a single word.

Sakura's legs gave up and she fell, face down, to the ground, her cries getting louder and louder with each breath. She lay there, waiting for the Jounin that should be on their way to aid, thinking of how she would make it through after all this, broken. Then the thing she less expected happened, Naruto twitched, gasped and coughed blood out of his throat. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed in disbelief as she stood up and ran to his friend, and launched herself at him.

"I …thought you …were …dead." She said between sobs, kissing his cheek once.

"Sa… ku…ra…chan … I promised." He said, as Sakura started to work on his chest hole, wondering how on earth he had survived this and how to cure him faster. She got the answer when she noticed the Nine-Tailed chakra healing him, his wound was almost closed,

"Sasuke-kun is dead." Sakura said softly to him. Naruto didn't say anything, but his expression could say it all, disbelief. "You'll need about a month of recovery for this, I need to hurry and take you back." Said Sakura, trying not to think of Sasuke.

"How… much… hurt are… you?" Asked Naruto, looking at her face to read her expression. She understood that he didn't mean hurt physically, but emotionally.

"Don't..." She just said. Then she stood up "Do you think you could stand? We need to go NOW. I don't want to loose you too." She finished, breaking to tears again.

She held Naruto upright and walked slowly with him to the already rebuilt Main Street, looking back, and noticing Sasuke's body was no longer there.

_One year later..._

Konohagakure was at its high point. It's been a year the Akatsuki doesn't show up, fortunately. Danzo was still Hokage, although the villagers had protested and claimed that he was replaced, he kept his chin high-unfortunately. On another sad notice, Tsunade had died, as she was partially burned and got a skin infection on the incident. On the other hand, Sakura had forgotten Sasuke's "death" almost completely by now, with the help of Naruto, of course. Now they were together all the time, like the best friends they where. Sakura was always at her watch; Naruto didn't fear her frightening strength anymore. He kept sneaking trying to steal a kiss from her, he hasn't managed, yet. Maybe he didn't fear her because he noticed that every time he got close to her, she got kind of nervous and didn't attack him, just moved away to hide her tomato-red face. That was weird, but something he actually enjoyed, more than he should.

Ino and Sai were official by now. They actually look kinda cute together, made a nice couple. Naruto gave Sakura flowers every other day, but still didn't win her heart. Not as he wanted to, anyway. Naruto was a Chunin already, thank goodness, and Sakura was Jounin. They were still members of team 7 with Sai-Chunin and Kakashi as squad leader.

It was a hot day in Konoha; Sakura was at Naruto's house, managing some exams for Shikamaru. They had all the papers spread on the floor, the tables and furniture moved to the back wall. Naruto had fallen asleep; he got dizzy after seeing so much numbers, and was spread in the vast floor next to Sakura, who was watching him with a curious expression. His mouth was dangling open and he was quietly snorting. She smiled at this and continued with her calculations.

About half an hour later, he woke up with a loud moan. He opened his eyes and saw that Sakura was still there. He smiled at her.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, for falling asleep." He said lazily with a yawn.

"It's alright." She smiled back. "Knowing you, you lasted long."

"Are you almost finished?" He asked her.

"Yeah, almost. I'm just checking Konohamaru's exam and then I'll be done." She answered him, marking something in the paper.

"Konohamaru? And how's he doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to peek and see the results.

"I won't tell you that" she said, hiding the paper. "You'll run straight to him and tell him. You know it's prohibited."

"You better tell me…" he said teasing her with a smile.

"I won't," Sakura said as she folded the paper with the rest.

"If I was you, I would just say and let go." He teased a little more.

"And what are you going to do to me?" she asked, trying to sound strong, but she knew what was coming. She started to back away.

"Hmm, let's see… first I'll get closer to you," he said getting closer, moving on all fours to her. "And then, closer" he said getting very close to her. She had already reached the back wall and was next to the feet of the sofa. "Then, I'll pin you to the sofa," he said pinning her tightly to the sofa. She could feel his whole body pressed against hers, his legs between hers, and her blood rising to her face. Naruto started going for her lips, but stopped just an inch away from them.

"Then, I'll steal you a kiss," he said, Sakura felt his breath on her lips, and for one crazy moment, she thought of kissing him. "so will you tell me or not?" he teased again with a wicked smile.

"I will." She surrendered, and, deciding the joke was enough, he let her go, his intent in suppressing laughter completely a failure.

"He's done perfect," she said, breathless and red. _How is it I haven't killed him yet?_

That was a question she couldn't answer to herself, she didn't want to accept the fact that she liked Naruto, a little. She finished, said goodbye without another word, and departed.

Konohamaru graduated a few weeks later. "I reached my master!" he kept saying loudly to Naruto. "Now were both Chunin, how's that?"

"Hahaha, it's pretty awesome Konohamaru, I'm so proud of you!" said Naruto fairly content.

"Haha! Say, say, tomorrow is October ten," Said Konohamaru, "it's your birthday tomorrow!"

"Yeah, tomorrow I turn eighteen!" said Naruto happily. At that moment, Sakura passed by, apparently hiding something, smiling at Naruto, and throwing a quick wink at Konohamaru, who winked back. Naruto just stared, but didn't say anything.

"So, are you planning to date her sometime?" asked Konohamaru with too much curiosity.

"She doesn't love me that way" Naruto answered simply, looking down.

"Well, as tomorrow is your birthday, what do you think about asking her for a gift?"

"What are you trying to get at?" Asked Naruto with a weird expression in his face.

"Ask her a kiss." Konohamaru answered, getting to his feet and walking right behind Sakura.

* * *

**Isn't Konohamaru awesome? Lol. Anyways, peoples please review :P Next chapter will be up later today :) **

**Until then~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haaai mina, again :) I uploaded 2 chapters in an hour, woot. I'll be working on my other story, 'I'd Give Anything' for a while, so I probably won't upload for "UE' until tomorrow, maybe. Anyywas, here's chapter 4, enjoy~~**

**Chapter 4- October 10 and 11**

It was so cool! Naruto's surprise party (prepared by Konohamaru and Sakura at her house) was awesome. Everyone was there, Kakashi -he was dancing with a very pretty woman nobody knew-, Ino and Sai -they were dancing in a corner-, Hinata and Kiba -she was shy as always, but she had gotten over Naruto and was no longer in love with him-, Neji, Tenten and Lee -last one who was insisting in dancing with Sakura, but of course Naruto didn't let her go-, Shikamaru and Temari -they were dating-, Choji, Moegi, Udon, and another few. Although Sakura decided to keep her distance a little bit, she couldn't. By the end of the party, she had danced about twenty songs with Naruto, who was definitely enjoying himself.

When the clock showed it was 1:30 in the morning, almost everyone was gone except Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, and of course Naruto. Konohamaru kept insisting in Naruto asking for his gift to Sakura, thing that Naruto wasn't going to do. He was saying to Konohamaru for the tenth time already that he wouldn't, when a quiet voice said behind him; "Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?" He turned around so quickly that he almost fell.

"Happy birthday!" said the Kunoichi he loved so much. She embraced him, he responded eagerly to the hug. When they broke apart, she looked at him straight into his beautiful eyes and smiled. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yeah, and I'm still enjoying it," he said with a quick wink. Sakura laughed.

"I was thinking, I should give you a chance with me." She said quietly, looking down a bit as she her face turned red.

It took Naruto a whole minute to catch up with her. "What?" he asked.

Sakura giggled. "I'm letting you take me out on a date." She said. "As a birthday present. Is it okay?"

"Are you kidding? IT'S AWESOME!"

When the party was over, Sakura walked Naruto home. When she was back home, she went straight to her bedroom, moved her bed, took a loosen tile that was hidden under her bed, and took out all those lame photographs she had piled up and hidden under the tiles. She instantly found the one she loved the most, since it was at the top. It was a photo of Sasuke she had found a few years ago.

"Sasuke…" she muttered to herself, looking at his beautiful face. A tear trickled down her cheek as she took the photograph with both hands and pulled. She threw the fragments to the nearby trashcan. It was her goodbye for ever.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" said Naruto happily with a big smile.

"Hai Naruto." she said smiling back at him. _He looks kinda handsome today. _He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue denims. It was the black that made the colors of his eyes pop, Sakura noticed. Sakura was wearing a little red dress.

"Were going to Ichiraku, aren't we?" she asked stupidly.

"Haha, were else?" he answered. "But then I'm pleasing you."

They went to Ichiraku, Naruto ordered for himself one pork bone miso flavored extra pork on top, for Sakura just a pork bone plain (she insisted). They talked, laughed; evidently they were enjoying each others company. When they were finished, they agreed to go on a walk. In their way, Naruto bought Sakura a syrup-coated Anko dumpling. "So this is what you meant?"

"Yes, it's your favorite." Said Naruto pleased with himself.

They stopped their walk at the training field. They layed down in the green grass and looked at the sky.

"Hey, this is actually better than I thought!" Sakura said sounding surprised.

"What?" asked Naruto curiously.

"The date with you." She answered, still sounding surprised. "I'm actually enjoying myself."

"That's so good." Said Naruto, smiling.

They went silent for the first time. Silence stretched on, they only lay there, looking at nothing in particular, thinking.

It was Sakura who broke the silence; "Naruto, how much do you love me?"

"A lot, you're my life." He answered her simply.

"How long would it take you, if I ask for forgiveness, to forgive me?" she asked in a shy voice.

Naruto understood her quickly and answered; "Hmm, I don't know Sakura" He then looked at her and saw a tear get out of the corner of her eye. "Why do you ask?" he asked her, confused.

"Naruto is just that," -she took a big breath- "you see, I noticed that I feel something for you… Something more than a friendship."

Naruto had sat up. He was starting straight at her, eyes wide, heart pumping like crazy.

"It may not be big deal," she continued, "but I can feel it, how I want to be with you, and how I enjoy your presence more than usual."

She looked at him. He was still unmoving, looking at her, waiting.

"And I was thinking, if someday this felling grows, if someday I truly wanted to be with you and love you, what if you didn't forgive me? What if you didn't want to forgive me for what I've done to you?" She continued, looking at him. "So, my point is, I want to ask for forgiveness now, when, if you deny, maybe I will not be so ashamed of myself." -She took another big breath- "Would you forgive me Naruto?" she finished, her eyes filled with tears now.

Naruto's eyes were filled with tears too. He thought and thought, until he finally found his answer; "I will. Not now, but I will, I just need some time, no offense, but you've broken my heart in quite a lot of pieces." He said, looking at her. "Although, you started treating me good in these past years, like a friend, and spent time with me and all, there are things I need to forget, wounds to close, scars to fade away. But there's something I want to make clear; I love you. That will never change."

"I'll be waiting for your forgiveness" said Sakura with a tiny smile.

"And I'll be waiting for your little crush to become love." Said Naruto, as Sakura pulled his arm to make him sit down, and sat next to him to lay her head in his shoulder. "Look at that cloud!" She said, pointing to a curiously oddly-heart-shaped cloud.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was kinda short. Next one will be longer :D Thank you so much for reading!**

**How long will the peace last? Hehe. . . . **

**Nao peoples, please review! I love reviews, even if it is to say I stink. **

**Next chapter will be up soon, until then~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haaii Minna~ Sorry for the delay D: My computer had an accident : But to make up for that, chapter is extra long, longer then I've ever done at least, lol. Anyways, I really hope you like it, and that you review~**

**Oh btw this chapter has ALOT of location shifting, had to do it for what I'm planning, lol. Hope its not too annoying.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- The Kiss, the News, and the Revelation~**

"_Knock, knock, knock," _Said a shy voice from the door.

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto in surprise, looking everywhere and at himself noticing all the mess he only cared about when Sakura came home.

"Hi! Um… may I?" asked Sakura innocently, standing at the open door of Naruto's bedroom.

"Well, you're already in, aren't you?"

"I'm in the house, not in the bedroom. So, can I enter or not?" Asked Sakura defiantly.

"Of course you can." Chuckled Naruto, waving his hand to invite her in and sitting on the edge of the bed, leaving room for her.

Sakura entered the room, and noticed that Naruto was shirtless. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second; _this is going to be very distracting…, _she thought, _Naruto's body is absolutely perfect. _She sat at the edge of his bed, trying to ignore his perfection.

"How did you get in, anyways?" he asked her, curiously.

"Key under the flower pot." She answered him innocently with a little smile.

"Oh."

"That's a classic, you should change that or your neighbors could enter your house without permission." She said, giggling.

"And that's not what you just did, right?" said Naruto, teasing her. She just giggled more.

"Talking about that," she said when she calmed down, "I've got some news. Naruto. . . Sasuke was seen."

"Whaaaat?"

"A villager supposedly saw him while doing a mission to an outer village." she continued looking bothered.

"Well that was expected." Naruto said calmly.

"What do you mean? His head got chopped off!"

"Sakura, I don't see a reason to why Madara would kill Sasuke, it was obviously just a trap." Naruto said convincingly.

"To get us off their backs. . . Naruto why didn't you tell me this before?" Asked Sakura looking at Naruto with anger.

"Hey, you're supposed to be smarter then me."

"But, we buried his body Naruto!" Sakura argued, crossing her arms.

"Well. . . I don't know then, but didn't you say the body wasn't there when we left?"

"Right. . ."

"We have to go to the tomb." Said Naruto, thinking and wondering.

* * *

Far away from Konoha, there was a young man carrying a sand bag, walking through a vast desert to a yet unknown location.

"This shit, I shouldn't be doing this."

"_Heh heh heh heh heh, you're doing great Kabuto."_

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Kabuto screamed. "GET OUT!"

"_Heh heh heh heh"_

"AAAAAAARRGGHH!"

A ripping sound came of his body, and a lot of blood.

"_Useless. . ._" said the snake-like man in Kabuto's body.

* * *

Naruto got up, took a shirt from his closet and put it on. _('Why the hell did he do that?' Thought Sakura) _and went to brush his teeth, because he hadn't. Sakura in the meantime wandered around the house looking at the big bunch of photographs of her Naruto had -they were all mysteriously singed by Ino al the back- and another photograph that took her attention. It was a photograph of Minato and Kushina. She smiled at this and put this photo back to its place, then went to the hall. At the end of the hall, there was the biggest picture yet; it was her, with her cheeks a bright pink and her eyes wide with pleasure.

"I don't remember this," she said to Naruto, who had just got out of the bathroom.

"Neither do I, Ino gave it to me a few months back. I wondered what you were seeing that made you feel so pleased."

"Uhum, so since when does Ino support your love for me behind my back?" Sakura asked.

"A lot of time ago. You told her, right? Or was it Sai?"

"I told her"

"You have a big mouth. Haha, just kidding." He added when he saw her expression, "How much have I desired that mouth…" he muttered under his breath, but still, Sakura heard him. She pretended not to hear anyway.

Then, all of a sudden, Sakura's cheeks went red like a tomato.

"Um, what is it?" asked Naruto, curious.

"Nothing, just ignore me." she said, and then broke into a round of giggles.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Naruto asked, concerned that she had lost it. "I think you have a mental problem." He tilted his head, staring at her face.

"It's just that I remembered something I was planning to ask you, but I don't dare." She said, blushing deeper and looking away.

"Tell me," he insisted. "Please!"

"Nope." -_**Tell him! **__**Chaaa!- **_"Oh you shut up! This is not a good moment for you to show up!" Naruto stared, concerned. "I was talking to Inner Sakura!"

"Okay. . . Now tell me, please."

"Oh. All right then!" she said, hysterically. "I was going to ask you to give me a kiss." She said and looked away.

"What?" he asked after a minute. "You…want me…to kiss you?"

"Yes." Said Sakura, getting closer to him. "Do it as a favor to me. Please, I'm curious about something."

"Weren't you shy a few seconds ago? And now you're all for it?"

"Naruto, shut up and do it already!"

Naruto examined her expression. Yes, she looked sane, and calm, and honest, and willing.

He didn't need to think too much. He got in front of her in less than a second, pulled her by the waist, she put her arms around his neck, and their lips met.

They kissed slowly, very lovingly -at first-, but then they got eager, hungry for more. They both took a big bunch of air at the same time and kissed eagerly, with full passion and craving. When all the air got out, they broke apart, Sakura putting the perfect end to the kiss by pulling Narutos' bottom lip with both of hers.

"Thank you." She said into Narutos' chest as she embraced him, taking in his nice scent. He was speechless, confused, licking his lips as thought he couldn't believe what just happened.

"For… what was… that, Sakura-chan?" he mumbled out.

"An answer that I was looking for," she answered. She didn't want to let go. She was pleased here, in Narutos' arms, he stroking her hair.

"And did you find it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"You're killing me of curiosity here." Said Naruto, thirsty for information. "You, little, perfect spring field of cherry blossoms."

She giggled but didn't say a word to him, and thought, for what she used to think would never happen, just did, and she liked it.

* * *

Another ripping sound and more blood.

"I… don't get… it" Said Kabuto in pain. "For what…do… you need… his corpse?"

"_Heh, heh, heh, what do you think, Kabuto? Is your mind affected?"_

"AAAAAAARG," screamed Kabuto in pain again. "IF YOU QUIT TRYING TO CONTROL MY BODY, THEN MAYBE IT COULD WORK BETTER!"

"_Heh. What you've got to do is to reactivate his dead chakra cells. Isn't it your quest to become stronger?"_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, please, don't you start again! Said Sakura, irritated.

"Okaaay, it's just so weird." said Naruto lost in thoughts. He and Sakura had agreed to pretend that nothing had happened (for now) and resumed their talk about Sasuke.

"Naruto, how will I make you understand? HE-IS-DEAD!" She suddenly screamed, making him jump. "I saw it; his head fell on my feet! Remember?"

"I know."

"And we buried him."

"Yeah, we buried a burned body, remember?" Naruto argued back. "I've always found his death weird, you know that. How is it he left Madara slash his throat just like that and don't defend himself? That's just completely not Sasuke!"

"Naruto, he didn't defend himself because there was no time. Madara just appeared out of nowhere and attacked from behind."

"How do you prove it's his body?" Naruto continued. "Isn't it weird that Akatsuki suddenly disappeared?"

"Maybe it's because they lost their stronger member." Sakura said. "And they are scared."

"Doubt it."

"Oh just drop it already! We've had this discussion a lot! Why is it so hard for you to accept he's dead?" Argued Sakura. "Forget about him, just as I did with your help."

"Okay whatever. Sorry." Said Naruto, looking down. "Um, Sakura, about what time is it?"

"About ten thirty or so."

"Whaaaaaaaat? I was supposed to meet with Konohamaru an hour ago!" He yelled, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her to the door.

"Wait! We have to go to the tomb first!" Said Sakura, and pulled Naruto to the other direction, her strength unbeatable.

* * *

Miles away from Konoha, two men were talking on a very dark, misty black cave.

"_It's been quite a long time you don't go out and take some fresh air." Said one of the men._

"_Humph."_

"_I say it's time for you to go out."_

"_Yesterday, you were saying I wasn't ready to do anything, what difference a day does?" Asked the other._

"_You're ready now."_

"_Alright, then, if I'm ready, it's time for you to start fulfilling your part of the deal, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, we'll get to that eventually."_

"_Eventually?"_

"_First thing's first, we have to find Eight Tails. Zetsu is already on it."_

_

* * *

_

A few days later, back in Konoha, Naruto and Konohamaru came from the Leaf Plain were they were practicing Konohamaru's Rasengan. He wanted to learn the Giant Rasengan and he and Naruto have been working on it for two weeks now.

"Wow, you're good!" I didn't think you would grasp it so fast!" Said a cheerful Naruto to his pupil, as Konohamaru's fifth attempt of the day gave the so awaited results.

"Yeah! I got it! Now I can do the Giant Rasengan!" Celebrated Konohamaru.

"Yeah, I know. That also means I'm a good teacher, and that's cool." Said Naruto cheerfully. "Well, Konohamaru, you have to rest, I don't want an injured pupil. I said to Sakura, Kakashi and Sai I'd meet them at six, so anyway I have to go too."

"Is okay, as long as you spend some time with Miss Sakura, there's no problem." Said Konohamaru, giving Naruto a little push.

"Hahaha, thanks Konohamaru."

"No big deal."

He went to the training field; Sai, Kakashi and Sakura were already there. Sai waved at him, Sakura smirked and went to plant him a kiss on the cheek, Kakashi was focused on his reading.

"Hi Naruto." She said looking at him as thought she had just seen the sun for the first time in her life. Naruto noticed this. "Tell me, did I win the bet?" She had made a bet yesterday with him, stating that with this teacher, Konohamaru wouldn't achieve his Giant Rasengan for about two weeks more.

"HA! You lost! Konohamaru made the Giant Rasengan in his fifth attempt. How's that?" Said Naruto, cheerfully proud.

"That's surprising, so you can deal with children." She said giggling to a self thought, her cheek turning a light pink.

"Keep it to yourself." Begged Naruto, waving his hand to her.

"May I know what you're talking about?" Interrupted Sai, making both Naruto and Sakura jump.

"It's nothing, just a bet I made with Naruto." Answered Sakura, simply.

_I don't know, but there's something weird going on here… _thought Sai.

"Anyway, for what you wanted me to come here, guys?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I had a chat with Master Kakashi the other day, about what you think of Sasukes' death, and he agrees with you." Sakura told Naruto.

"Yes, I also think it's pretty unusual, now that I give a thought to it. Sakura told me with detail what happened, I've been brainstorming a lot, and I got some possibilities." Said Kakashi, closing his Make-Out book (what a miracle).

"And what are they?" Asked Naruto desperately.

"One is that he might be alive. That they tricked you into thinking he's dead to take you off his back. He probably used genjutsu to make it look as if his head was slashed off his body." Continued Kakashi. "I presume that when you two left to heal you Naruto, they replaced the body."

"Yeah, that sounds coherent." Said Sai.

"What made me think of this as a possibility is the death of a former Black Ops, whose death day is presumed around the day of the fight because he was last seen three days earlier and his corpse was never found." Continued Kakashi in a very relaxed voice.

"And what can we do?" Asked Naruto desperately.

"Hold your horses Naruto. There's more to it. If he where alive, then he's with Akatsuki. We've got to be prepared for anything coming. In the case that he's dead, then we have to worry too."

"And why is that, Master?" Asked Naruto impatiently.

"Because, we don't know what they could do to his corpse, Naruto. They could do anything. Anything." Answered Kakashi.

"I get it." Said Naruto, looking down. "Isn't there a way to find out if he's dead or alive?"

"Just waiting, Naruto." Kakashi told him.

"See, I told you so." Muttered Naruto to Sakura, proud of himself. "Now I wonder who stole the body from the tomb, and for what. . ."

Kabuto was working with the remains of the body. It was mostly bones and ashes and a terrible smell. He decided to first analyze some samples. He scraped the bones and took some of the dried, stinky skin.

"These will take about a day and a half." he murmured to himself, as he set to work.

"Well," said Kakashi, opening his Make-Out Tactics book. "I'm going to talk to the Hokage, tell him everything I think of this, we have to be prepared, keep our eyes open. You can go now, but please remember to take great care." He finished and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto started pacing up and down, thinking.

"He looks concerned, right?" Sai asked Sakura. She looked at him and saw a million expressions show up in his face; confusion, concern, angriness, curiosity, and that expression he usually put when he was doing written exam.

"Yeah, he does." She answered Sai.

"You don't look too concerned." Sai noticed. "Why?"

"There's nothing to be concerned of. For me Sasuke is dead. I won't bother thinking anything else till I have proof." Sakura answered.

"So you don't care for Sasuke anymore?" Asked Sai curiously.

"I can't help but notice that you've turned to be a very curious person."

"Heh heh."

"If there's someone to be concerned of, is Naruto." She said, looking at him. "I don't want to see him shattered again. Everything has been so good lately. As thought Sasuke's death was exactly what we needed. We did stumble for a few months, but, we're having the time of our lives here. Everything so peaceful, no worries in our minds."

"I think he's taking it way too seriously, he doesn't know anything, let alone think Sasuke's alive." Said Sai. "You should talk to him, tell him to relax and enjoy the peaceful time. To let the worries for when they are really needed."

"You're also very comprehensive." Noticed Sakura.

"And very observant. I notice how you look at Naruto now." He said in a low voice so Naruto couldn't hear. Sakura's eyes widened, her cheeks tuned red and (finally taking her eyes off Naruto) she looked at Sai, but didn't peak. Sai smiled hugely. "I knew this would happen!" he said delighted.

"Shuuush!"

"What, aren't you going to tell him?" Asked Sai surprised.

"He knows already, well, partially."

"Then, explain what the heck is going on that you two aren't going out?"

"Because I need his forgiveness first, Sai. I've hurt him way too much, he needs time to think." Said Sakura in a low voice.

"Oh, okay." He said innocently, comprehensive.

"Why don't you just ask him forgiveness?"

"Already did, but he said he needs time. But he assured me he will." She said content. "Someday…"

"Looking forward to that." Said Sai.

"Not more than me." Said Sakura with a smile. "Um… would you mind?"

Sai got her message. "Guys," he said to recall Naruto's attention. "I have to go, Ino is waiting for me. I'll see you around." He said and departed.

Naruto resumed his pacing. Sakura saw this and moved towards him, taking his hand and pulling him with her. She stopped at the base of a tree, and without releasing his hand, sat down and pulled him so he sat down too. Then she released his hand. "What worries you so much?" She asked him.

"Nothing, it's just, don't you think he could be alive?" He asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, but what if he is?" She asked him back. "I don't care, for me he's dead long ago."

"You don't care?"

"Naruto, face it. If he's alive, he doesn't want to be here, he chose his path and his destiny is to go to hell." She answered matter-of-factly.

Naruto looked at her shocked.

"Look, it took me long to realize this, but I did and you should too." She said. "He doesn't deserve anything that comes from us. He doesn't deserve our love, our tears, our suffering, our tries to bring him back, nothing. And I don't know what worries you so much, is it that he comes and tries to kill us or what?" She asked.

"No, it's just the fact of seeing him again." He admitted.

"Tsk. I don't see why. You know what we should do if we ever find out that he's alive?" Sakura asked him.

"What?"

"Find him and kill him." She said. "He's nothing but an asshole that's ruined our lives. I mean, it's okay, I understand he had a rough life, but you've had it worse. And yet, you're here, fighting for peace instead of for revenge. He's nothing but an asshole. If it's true he was so sad for killing his brother, and if it's true what Madara told you and Kakashi about Itachi, then why didn't he come back and fulfill his brother's dream? Simple, because he doesn't want to. So why worry for him? Why even care? Leave the worrying matters for something that really needs them. Okay?" she told him, taking his hand again and tangling her fingers with his.

"Sure." He said, looking at their hands.

"Wow, I've never said something so honest in my life." She said surprised. "I'm shocked at my own words, wow; I needed to take that out of my chest! Now, I order."

Naruto laughed. He released her hand, only to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her to him, so that she was resting on his chest, then he kissed the top of her head. Sakura smiled so he grabbed his chance to whisper an 'I love you' in her ear, thing she liked. Sakura turned to look at him in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I want to tell you something." She said nervously. He waited. "I love you Naruto, I truly do." She said to him, her eyes filling with tears. "It happened so quickly, I didn't even notice. I love you." She said again, truth audible in her voice, and a smile on her lips.

Naruto was between astonishment and joy. He didn't think, he just acted. He kissed Sakura full on the mouth; she gladly corresponded to the kiss eagerly. They kissed for a long time, when they broke apart, they were both gasping for air, but smiling hugely at each other.

"Sakura-chan, would you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked her looking into her eyes.

"B-but Naruto-kun, yo-you haven't forgiven me yet. Wh-" She was interrupted when Naruto's lips got hers.

"You're forgiven, I love you, and I don't want to waste my time with you, I want to enjoy every second of this, so… do you want or not?" He asked for the last time.

"If I want to? Of course!" She answered gladly, embracing Naruto and kissing him again.

A day later, Kabuto had finished analyzing the corpse. He was checking the results. He looked and looked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He checked again, he was trembling from head to toe.

_It can't be, this is not Sasuke! _ He thought, and with a ripping sound and more blood, Orochimaru's parts expanded in his body, making him unable to control his body. He couldn't move, he was _being_ moved. The moment that terrorized him for weeks, finally arrived. Orochimaru took control of his body. He had to do something, he had to fight. . .

* * *

**That's it for now~~~ I Hope you liked it, I did :P**

**And next chapter will be up soon, I don't think my computer can have an accident two times in a week O.o**

**Until then~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya peoples~ UE update~**

**I want to thanks my readers for the Alerts and Favorites! Thank you guys :)**

**And to my reviewers too :P Noa keep it up, review, say good things, say hello, say bad things. . . review!**

**And~~~ Enjoy x)**

* * *

**Chapter 6- It's Confirmed!**

_I have to…take control…Can't leave him to…I have to stop him_

_Uuurg this hurts_

_I have to stop him…_

_GET OUT! Concentrate…this is your body, this is my body. It's MINE!_

Suddenly, he could move again, he felt pain everywhere as Orochimaru's parts shrinked to their original size as he regained control of his body. He started thinking, there seemed to be just one option. He has to take him off his body, or it will end badly. His plans had gone to the floor; there was just no point in keeping Orochimaru in him. So he took a nearby kunai knife and pierced his left arm, just below the shoulder, till he could feel the bone. Blood started flowing like crazy all around, his own screams hurting his ear. He then made more pressure on the kunai to force it through the bone and cut Orochimaru's arm off with another horrible scream of pain. There were blood puddles all around him, in his clothes, in the floor, everywhere, and Orochimaru's arm was slithering like a snake on the floor. Kabuto threw the kunai away and made a seal that created a green aura around his remaining hand, and started healing his wound to stop the blood stream.

_There's still more of him in me, but how do I get it out?_

A few moments later, he started feeling a stabbing pain in his left eye. He went to see himself on a mirror and he was bleeding. It was his eye; Orochimaru's eye was beating, pounding, harder and harder with each minute that passed. It felt like it was going to blast. . .

It exploded. Blood flied everywhere, Kabuto's scream was glass breaking. He covered his eye with his remaining hand to try and cure it, but there was something wrong, the green aura didn't appear.

"What's going on!" he screamed, it was as thought he didn't have chakra… Orochimaru had infiltrated his chakra cells. He couldn't use chakra at all.

"No, no, NO!" Kabuto screamed as he realized this. He was going to die. He started trembling form head to toe at the thought of his death coming. . . For once, he was scared.

"It's been a lot of time I don't feel this good." Said Sakura to Naruto. They were still under the tree, Naruto was sitting against the tree trunk and Sakura was sitting between his legs, her back resting in his chest and her head in his right shoulder. Naruto had his arms around her and her hands in his.

"Yeah, I say the same." Said Naruto, gently squeezing her hands. "Bad thing is, it's already ten, and we have to go."

"Yes, but we have tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that too and so on." Said Sakura. "And who said we have to go? Why do you want to leave me so early in our first day together?"

"I don't, but tomorrow we're heading for a mission, remember?" Naruto remembered her.

"Oh, yeah… damn!" Said Sakura. "Well then come with me, take me home."

"Sure ma-am."

Sakura laughed out loud, and then suddenly pulled Naruto, as she got to her feet, and held him very close, their noses almost touching. "I've wanted to do this for so long." She muttered. She then kissed him, making Naruto blush in surprise and pleasure, he responded so eagerly to the kiss that he lifted Sakura several feet of the ground.

When he released her, she had the biggest smile Naruto has ever seen in her. That pleased him.

"Let's go." She said to him, and took his hand. They walked slowly, not wanting to rush. When they reached her house, Sakura turned around to hug Naruto, said goodbye and went inside. As soon as he was out of range, she started to jump and scream like a maniac, Naruto did the exact same thing when he got home. It was the best that has happened to them yet, for once it was all about themselves, the rest of the world was just second matter.

The next day, team 7 was heading for a mission. There were bandits terrorizing the villagers so they had to be captured. Sai was already in the meeting place when Naruto arrived.

"What? No! Really?" Asked Sai surprised when Naruto told him about yesterday. "That's, um…" -he didn't seem to find the correct word- "great." He finished, totally emotionless.

"Sai, just when I need to see a proper reaction, you always let me down." Said Naruto, looking down and shaking his head. Sai just looked confused.

-Puff- "Sorry I'm late guys, as I got lost through the path of life." Said Master Kakashi, peacefully as always, Make-Out Tactics in hand.

"Actually Master, you're early." Said Naruto looking surprised.

"Really, I thought I was an hour late." Said Kakashi, looking confused but not taking his eyes off his book.

"Oh, hehehe, that's because I told him yesterday it was at 7:00 instead of 8:00." Sai told Naruto quietly, suppressing laughter.

"Huh? For what?" Asked Naruto confused.

"So that he came early, as he always comes an hour late." Sai answered him with a smirk.

"Oh, now I get it." Chuckled Naruto, confused.

"Well then, let's get going, shall we?" Said Master Kakashi, he was definitely in his own world.

"Um, Master Sakura isn't here yet." Said Naruto to him, and just a few seconds later she appeared with a puff of smoke. She went directly to Naruto, gave him a peck and a quick hug.

"Good morning." Naruto said to her, looking at her in the eyes and smiling. Then they heard something fall, when they turned to see what had happened, the most comical site hit them; Kakashi had dropped Make-Out Tactics and it fell in a puddle of mud, his only visible eye as wide as the moon. Sai was staring, wide eyed, mouth hanging open in a perfect comical O. Sakura turned red, Naruto just started laughing.

Kakashi cleared his throat, finally getting out of his state of shock, and bent down to pick up his book. He shook the mud off it. "Lets' get going guys."

Mission was a piece of cake. Between shadow clones, paintings, and ninja hounds all the bandits were caught in half an hour. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai were enjoying the view, they were resting and watching the clones, dogs and paintings do their work for them. They took the 57 bandits to the local jail and it was mission well done.

"I hate you stupid ninjas!" The head bandit had screamed at them, just before Sakura gave him a blow on the face that knocked him out.

When they reported to stupid, irritable Danzo, Sai went to meet with Ino -naturally- and Naruto and Sakura went for a walk. As they walked past Main Street, they noticed everything everywhere was decorated red and pink.

"Hey, tomorrow is Valentine's day!" Said Sakura exited.

"Really? Cool! Then I hope Danzo doesn't ruin our day day to send us on a mission." Said Naruto, looking exited as well.

"Why? What are you planning?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Don't know yet." He admitted with a smile. They were now walking down Ichiraku Street. "I'm starving." He noticed.

"Then let's go eat." Said Sakura, pulling him towards Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

At the end of the day, Naruto and Sakura were on his apartment, watching a very dramatic and stupid movie that Sakura liked. They were both cuddled in a sofa, Naruto was falling asleep, fortunately the movie was about to end, so he fought his laziness. Sakura was actually crying when the male protagonist died, Naruto entertained himself by drying her tears with little kisses. Finally, the movie ended and Sakura turned around to look at Naruto. She took his face in both hands and kissed him.

"I love you Naruto." She said in the few seconds her lips were free. She could feel a smile on his lips.

"I love you too, Sakura." He told her as he hugged her. "I hope you never get tired of me."

"That's what I call mission impossible. You are difficult to get tired of, you know? And anyway, how would I if I love you so much? I've never felt like this for anyone, never, is the purest thing I've ever felt; and the strongest." She said to him looking at his eyes. "You are the best person I've ever met, the most beautiful. And by that I don't mean only outside, but what's inside you. Your heart, your way to appreciate life, your way to love, how you keep positive when all the bad things have happened to you. It's everything you are, you're perfect. I'm the one who should worry about losing you."

What ever Naruto was about to say was interrupted by Sakura's mouth. After that, she left for her house, wondering what they could do tomorrow.

"I'll have to call Sai." Said Naruto to himself, as he watched Sakura walk home from out of the window.

"Sakura!" Screamed Ino, knocking on Sakura's home door. "Open up, Forehead!"

"Wait a second!" Screamed Sakura back, opening the door a few seconds later, in a towel. "I was taking a bath!" She explained, as Ino stepped in. She was carrying a bag in her hand.

"Hello Billboard Brow! Said Ino happily to her friend. "So, did you already find something cute to put on?" She asked Sakura, but immediately saw in her face the answer.

"Nope."

"Oh, come on Sakura! I'll help you with that, but we have to hurry, the boys will be there in an hour." She said, and grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled her to her room. She started scanning her closet quickly.

"Sakura, what's this?" She asked Sakura with pure interest, showing her a beautiful fuchsia little dress she had just found in Sakura's closet.

"Oh, that… I bought it a few weeks back but I think it looks weird on me."

"I don't think so." Said Ino, looking to the dress, then to Sakura and back again. "Try it on. Please."

Sakura obediently took the dress, put it over the towel, once it was on she removed the towel. She then looked at Ino.

"Sakura, turn around." She instructed her. She turned around. "Wow, that's bad…"

"Is it that terrible?"

"No, no, no, I don't mean that at all! You look awesome Sakura! Look at yourself!" She said, pushing her friend to the mirror. Sakura looked at herself, it was true, she looked awesome. "How could I ever say it was bad?"

"I don't know. It's SO BAD." Ino suddenly screamed.

"But you just said it's awesome!"

"No, it's not that, it is awesome. That's the problem, you'll look better than me!" Said Ino irritatingly pointing at herself, but at the same time, glad.

"Oh Ino, please."

"Ha! Just wait till I put makeup on you, the place will explode! "

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem. Now, look at this." She said, taking something from the bag and showing it to Sakura. It was a turquoise dress, beautiful, very short. "I'm planning to leave Sai's jaw on the floor."

They got dressed, put some makeup on (Sakura insisted in just lip gloss and little mascara, Ino put on a lot of everything she had in hand) and left for the restaurant were they were all having a date together. The boys were dazzling, they looked so good! Naruto was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt and black dressing pants, Sai was wearing a black, medium size sleeves and a light denim, the contrast of the sleek black with his pale skin made him look spectacular. Both of them were carrying a big bunch of roses. Sakura ran at Naruto's arms, she noticed he didn't have any perfume on, but he smelled so wonderful… He gave her the pile of roses as her cheeks turned bright pink. They didn't even look to see Ino and Sai; they were in their own little private place.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Murmured Naruto in Sakura's hair.

"I love you." She said back.

"Hem, hem…" Said Ino suddenly, making both of them jump. "Sorry." She said between giggles, "But, we have to go inside, remember?"

Naruto and Sakura followed them to the restaurant. It was so beautiful, everything super decorated in pink, fuchsia, white and red, the table cloths, the walls, even the dishes were of a matching color. The place was filled with couples, it looked so romantic.

"We have a reservation here." Sakura heard Sai say to the waitress.

"Reservation name?" The waitress asked.

"Sai." He answered her, and then she motioned them to follow and took them to their table. It was the table in the middle; they could see everything from there. Sakura sat at Naruto's side; Ino and Sai were sitting together across the table.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waitress.

Naruto quickly ordered some teriyaki (pan-fired meat), Sai ordered yakizakana (flame-grilled fish), Ino asked for yakitori (Barbecued chicken skewers) and Sakura some gyoza (Chinese ravioli dumplings filled with vegetables and pork).

As they waited, they saw who was there around them; Kiba and Hinata where a bit far from them Hinata's cheeks tomato red, Neji and Tenten were closer and already eating. The food arrived about twenty minutes later, they started eating right away. They had a very good time together, they joked, laughed, enjoyed themselves. When they finished, they ordered some dumplings for dessert. They ate that, Naruto and Sai paid together, and left, determined to take a walk together, go home and call it a day.

"No, please! I need to talk to him, let me see Naruto before it's too late!"

"Humph, give me a good reason to let you pass." Growled Neji menacingly. He and Tenten were walking around the woods, when they heard screams of pain. When they went to see what happened, they found Kabuto, covered in blood and without one arm, begging to see Naruto.

"Please, there's…something I have to…tell him…I'm dying…please…" Kabuto said between big breaths.

"Neji, I think this is serious, I'll go look for Naruto ok?" Said Tenten. Neji nodded, and she left.

"Where can he be…?" She murmured to herself as she ran down the street. "I don't think he could be in the restaurant anymore, ooooohhhhh, I'll check anyway." She said and went to the restaurant, they weren't there, but the waitress said they just left. So she ran down Main Street, past Ichiraku Street and found him. He was with Sakura, Sai and Ino.

"Naruto!" She screamed desperately, as she ran to him, couldn't stop in time and tumbled, Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry, but you have to come with me, now!" She said as she took his hand and pulled him. "Please."

"Sakura, come with me!" Naruto called back as he ran with Tenten. Sakura followed, holding her dress in place. As they arrived to the forest edge, they saw Neji.

"What's going on guys?" Asked Naruto confused as he stopped running.

"It's him." Neji answered, pointing at Kabuto on the floor, sitting against a tree.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Naruto, looking at Neji and Tenten.

"It… wasn't them… Naruto that… doesn't… matter…the body…you buried it wasn't…" He said between big breaths, then he suddenly broke into a round of coughs, a lot of blood coming out of his mouth. Sakura moved forward to aid but "No… it's better this way…Listen…both of you… The body… you buried" -cough- "wasn't… Sasuke's." He said, comprehension showing in Naruto's and Sakura's face.

"It…was I who…stole it…It's not…Sasuke…" He finished as he closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't open them ever again.

Neji and Tenten were both in shock and confused, Naruto and Sakura were paralyzed, looking at each others eyes. They knew what this meant, he was seriously alive.

**

* * *

**

**This story will get a flip soon x) **

**I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, aaand please review~~~**

**Until next chapter~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello minna! "UE" update after like…10 months or so? I am so sorry guys -cry-**

**I always abandon my fanfics.. . then eventually come back to them because they're awesome x) (talk about bragging rights) I really hope you like this chapter guys. Remember, review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Possessed…by hormones!**

"Kakashi! Master, open up!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura together, slamming Kakashi's home door. "MASTER!"

"I'll go knock on the windows." Said Sakura and went to hit the windows. "Master please, we need to talk to you!" Naruto could hear her screaming on the other side of the house.

"What's the entire buzz about?" A lazy, attractive voice answered from inside.

"Master Kakashi, it's us Naruto and Sakura, we need to talk to you, now!" Screamed Naruto back.

"Okay, wait a second." Answered Kakashi as he opened the door, Sakura went back to Naruto's side. "This better be good guys, calling so late in the night."

"Master, it wasn't Sasuke's body we buried." Said Naruto as soon as the door opened, Kakashi wearing pajamas that had bananas all over.

"Where did you get that from?" Asked Kakashi with wide eyes, his body tense.

"Um, you should better come with us Master." Answered Sakura motioning to the Main Street.

Kakashi changed as Naruto and Sakura waited nervously. Then they took their Master to where Neji and Tenten were still waiting.

"What happened here?" Asked Kakashi as he took in the scene in front of him; Kabuto's dead body all bloody on the floor, Neji's and Tenten's face frozen. Neji moved forward to answer.

"I was taking a walk with Miss Tenten," He started, looking at Tenten. "Then we heard some sounds, someone screaming. When we got closer to the edge of the forest, we saw him on the floor. He saw us and started screaming for help, asked us to bring Naruto to him."

"We hesitated, but then I decided to go look for him." Finished Tenten. "And I brought him here."

"Yeah, as soon as he saw me he told me that he was the one who stole Sasuke's body." Continued Naruto, and he looked down.

"And he said that the body wasn't Sasuke's." Finished Sakura, as it seemed Naruto was unable to finish saying it himself.

Kakashi was deep in thought, analyzing everything. "So, it seems like Orochimaru was trying to take control of his body. What do you say Sakura?" He asked her.

"It could be. According to Naruto, Orochimaru's parts were in his arm and eye, right? And look, his arm is chopped off and the eye is popped out." Said Sakura expertly. "I say he tried to take Orochimaru out of his body. The weird thing is that he's a medic-nin. He could have cured himself. Isn't that why he's feared? Because he can heal himself from any attack? He needs tons of checking."

Kakashi nodded at this. "The question now is why did he come to warn Naruto."

"I don't know." Naruto answered, looking at Kabuto's corpse.

"Well," Said Kakashi taking a big breath. "I'll go tell this to Danzo tomorrow first thing. I'll go call some paramedics." He said.

"I'll check his corpse personally. Is that ok?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Of course. Miss Tenten, Neji, you may leave. Thanks for everything." He said to Neji and Tenten, who waved back at Naruto and Sakura and left.

"Thanks guys." Said Sakura to them.

"Master?" Asked Naruto softly. "Do you think it's true? That he might be alive?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto apprehensively. "Everything points to that Naruto. Wait here while I come back, alright?" He said and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, don't get like that, please, it hurts me to see you." Said Sakura as she took his hand trying to comfort him.

"It just bugs me. That he could be out there doing who knows what instead of being here with us." Said Naruto, anger evident in his voice. Sakura squeezed his hand gently.

"Stop that." She ordered firmly. "Forget about him, I told you already!" She started to fight, just when Kakashi (fortunately) came back with the paramedics. She was annoyed. _I'll pick him later. __**Yeah, and you'll break his face! Cha!**_

The paramedics picked up Kabuto's body and left. Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I need you to listen to me and keep this in your mind; don't do anything stupid. I know how you are and this worries me, please don't be reckless, it's the least we need." He told him seriously.

"Don't worry Master, he won't do anything crazy." Said Sakura matter-of-factly, looking at Naruto's face.

"I'm counting on you Sakura." Said Kakashi, and with that, he departed.

"Come on Naruto, I'll take you to your apartment." Said Sakura, pulling him with her. He took a big breath to clam himself, put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and walked with her down Main Street.

They arrived at his apartment, Sakura sat on the sofa, but Naruto didn't stay there with her as he usually does, he went straight to his bedroom, only to stare at his bedside table photograph of Team 7. Sakura followed him and sat down on the bed, looking at him. He heard her sigh. After a few minutes she surrendered and stood up to shake his shoulders. "Naruto. Please! Wake up! Arg, what am I going to do with you?" She said irritably when he just looked at her, not really looking, he was thinking. "Look, go take a shower with cold water, hopefully you'll wake up." She said as she pushed him to the bathroom and threw a towel at his face.

She went and laid down on the bed, she hadn't realized she was sleepy until then, and she fell asleep. Naruto spent about two hours in the shower. It kind of worked, he was now wondering if Sakura had left or not. He got out of the shower and put on some pajama pants he used to keep in the bathroom. Then he got out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom, he saw Sakura sleeping happily in his bed.

"Oh, you stayed… I'll take the sofa." He said and went to take a shirt from his closet to put it on. There was such a mess there; he couldn't take the shirt out so he yanked it out and all the clothes fell with a loud sound.

"Shit."

The sound woke Sakura up, she opened her eyes and took in the scene in front of her; Naruto in pajama pants, hair dripping wet, his awesome muscularity exposed. Her eyes widened, hormones possessing her. She was in front of him in a flash. Naruto jumped as she appeared in front of him.

"You know, I knew I had a hot boyfriend, but you're not just hot, you're perfect." She said as her fingertips traced the seal in his well toned stomach, her eyes looking up and down his body. Naruto caught her mood in a second, he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her (softly) to the wall and pinned her against it.

"So, you like your boyfriend, huh?" He teased. She smiled, put her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah, I do." She answered, kissing him again, hugging him tighter. He kissed her back eagerly, pinning her even harder against the wall, their tongues wrestling playfully. Sakura then pushed him (not so softly) and he landed on the bed. She sat over him, a leg on each side of his hips. She lowered down to kiss him as his hands explored her back. She loved the taste of his mouth; it was awesome, super sweet but also salty with a tiny hint of ramen, delicious, mouthwatering.

"Tell you something?" He asked her as he turned her over to be on top. He started kissing her neck, she liked that. "I say you're hotter." He murmured in her neck, making her giggle as his breath tickled her. That amused him. "You're ticklish!" He said sounding totally entertained. His hand went down to her hips, he tickled her there. She laughed loudly as she begged him to stop between her laughs.

"Naruto-" She started, but laughter interrupted her. She then pushed him playfully, trying to shift their position, but they were too close to the edge of the bed and they both fell off of it.

"Ouch." Both said together, looked at each other and started laughing out loud. It took several minutes till they could calm down.

Naruto stood up and helped her. He then went to put a shirt on, turned the TV on and went to lie down at Sakura's side on the bed. He hugged her, and minutes later, they both fell asleep in each others arms, the TV was still on.

* * *

"So…Kabuto's dead." Said Danzo. It was early in the morning. Kakashi had filled him in with the last night event. Danzo was relieved, now nobody would know of his relationship with Orochimaru.

"Yes, but that's not the pressing matter. Everything just proves that Sasuke is alive." Said Kakashi, sounding concerned. "We have to keep our eyes on Naruto. When he gets all fired up…"

"Yes, I know Kakashi. Sai's already on it." Said Danzo, not sounding worried at all. "He's been keeping his eyes n Naruto for a while now, under my orders of course. There's no need to worry." Kakashi nodded. "As soon as Kabuto's autopsy is done, let me know. You're dismissed now."

"Sure." Said Kakashi and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, Naruto was already awake. She was spread on his chest, he was stroking her hair.

"Good morning!" Said Naruto brightly when he noticed that Sakura was awake.

"Hi!" She said, stretching to kiss his lips. "Um, Naruto, 'bout what hour is it?"

"I think that around eight or so, why?" He asked her.

"Oh, because I have to go to the morgue to check Kabuto's body, remember?" She said to him.

"Ohhh, yeah. Does that have to be now?" He asked sadly, looking down at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, it's pretty convincing. And yes I have to go now, so that I can go home and shower." She said, getting to her feet.

"Hmmmmm. How long does that take? The autopsy."

"I'm not sure. About two or three hours I guess, why?"

"I'll go later to see you work. Is that alright?" He asked, as he took her to the door.

"Of course my love." She said, kissed him and left.

* * *

_Brombrombrombrombrom_

"Zetsu! You're back early! Said Madara surprised, as his companion emerged from the ground. "So did you find them?"

"Yes, the last time I saw them, they were getting out of Iwagakure." Zetsu answered him. "I don't know were exactly he's heading to, but I did hear him mention Amegakure. We should head there soon; otherwise we'll lose him again."

"Of course."

"Is the boy prepared Madara?" Zetsu asked.

"There have been some problems… SASUKE! Come here!" He screamed at the darkness behind him. From there, came a young man, dressed in Akatsuki robes, his hair was black and it fell to his shoulders. He had a menacing look in his face, angriness in his eyes.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke asked in a rough voice.

"Drop the tone." Madara ordered him. "We found Eight Tails, we're heading out now."

"At last." Said Sasuke and, with both hands clenched into fists, he returned to the shadows.

"Zetsu, go inform Kisame, tell him to meet us there, I'll go ahead with Sasuke." Ordered Madara to Zetsu, who with another loud sound, went back through the ground.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto headed to the morgue, Sakura had already finished the autopsy.

"Oh!" Said Sakura surprised as Naruto hugged her from behind. She turned around and he pecked her.

"Is that the best you have?" She asked playfully. When he bent down to give her what she was asking for **-puff- **Kakashi appeared, making Naruto and Sakura jump.

"Sorry for interrupting." He said innocently. He was evidently smiling, though you can't see his smile, and scratching the back of his head.

"You always do that Master." Said Naruto irritated.

"Sorry guys. Anyway," He said, shaking his hands in an innocent gesture. "what are the results, Sakura?"

"Oh, right." She Said disturbed. "Um, well everything looks like he _was_ controlled by Orochimaru. See these marks here." She said, pointing at Kabuto's arm wound. "He cut himself with something sharp, a kunai maybe."

"And did you find out why he didn't cure himself?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, that's the weird part. His chakra cells are paralyzed." She said looking confused. "I really don't know how that could happen. I mean, how could Orochimaru do this? It would have been good to have some of his parts to examine."

"I see…" Said Kakashi thoughtfully. "I'll tell this to the Hokage. Sorry for being repetitive but, Naruto, don't do anything reckless."

"Sheesh I know!" Naruto said irritated. "Do I look like I'm doing anything?"

"Just in case." Said Kakashi and left.

"How many times will he say that?"

"He's just taking care of you, Naruto. He loves you." Said Sakura. "Let's get out of here." She said and pulled him out of the morgue.

* * *

"Woah! That's so cool!" Screamed Konohamaru exited when Naruto and Sakura told him the news. He, Moegi and Udon had found Naruto and Sakura walking around holding hands.

"Yay for you!" Squealed Moegi.

"Yeah, that's so cool." Said Udon, totally emotionless.

"See Master? I told you this would happen." Said Konohamaru, giving Naruto a little punch in the shoulder.

"Really? How did you know?" Asked Sakura smiling.

"There was just something in the way you looked at him…" Konohamaru drifted away in his thoughts. Sakura and Moegi giggled.

"So, since when are you dating?" Asked Moegi.

"Today we have a week." Sakura answered proudly. They had buried Kabuto the day before, Danzo had tightened security significantly and now he was hiding. He didn't get out of the Hokage Mansion too much.

"And how come we get to hear today?" Demanded Konohamaru.

"There's a lot going on guys." Naruto told them.

"He's behind some big rocks, singing." Said Zetsu. He had just spotted Killer Bee. "He doesn't suspect a thing. Shall we attack?"

"As soon as Kisame arrives." Said Madara.

"I'm already here." Said Kisame, coming from nowhere, swinging his Samehada.

"Great, Sasuke, you know what to do. This will end quickly." Said Madara with a wicked smile.

Sasuke retreated a few feet and made a seal _**-Summoning Demonic Statue of the Outer Path-.**_

**I am so excited right now I could write another chapter x). BUT if I do, I'll publish it tomorrow. Waahaha!. Thanks for reading guys and for being able to ignore my randomness in my lil notes for you. Review and please keep following this story! Lotsa love!~**

**Until next chapter~~~**


End file.
